Twisted Reality
by Rejected Angel
Summary: A youkai’s attack causes the well’s magic to malfunction, sending Kagome to a parallel world. Now, she’s trapped in a dimension where roles are reversed…and Inuyasha is the enemy. IK, minor MS.


Twisted Reality

Summary: A youkai's attack causes the well's magic to malfunction, sending Kagome to a parallel world. Now, she's trapped in a dimension where roles are reversed…and Inuyasha is the enemy. I/K, minor M/S. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  

A/N: Lately I've been pondering the wondrous idea of an evil Inuyasha. So far, I have only seen a couple of role reversals- but the majority of them involve Kagome and Inuyasha. So I thought, why not write a role reversal involving Naraku and Inuyasha? So this idea popped into my head. Well, at first I was going to make it a full-blown AU- but then I thought: What fun is an evil Inuyasha if Kagome has never known anything BUT an evil Inuyasha? And lo, this fic idea came into existence. It is also to be noted; that while Inuyasha and Naraku have swapped roles…they have by no means swapped personalities (of course they will be OOC to some degree, because events have played out differently in their dimension- these will be explained as the story progresses). 

Another thing, while the majority of the chapters are rated PG-13, some may later be rated R.  

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter One:

Kagome gasped as she narrowly escaped the attack of the voluptuous female youkai assaulting her. Black lips pulled into a feral smile that sent shivers of fear down Kagome's spine; glossy raven tresses blew gently in the breeze. This youkai was undoubtedly beautiful…and undoubtedly deadly,

"Give me the shards little miko…and I will make sure that your death will be painless." Kagome gave her a defiant glare, and made a break for the Bone Eaters Well. Or at least…she tried to. Her body refused to move, every muscle locked firmly in place,

'Oh no! She has me in a jyaki bind! (1)' Her heart was pounding in terror, pumping adrenaline through her veins. The youkai's smile widened into a grin, her eyes taking on a maniacal gleam that shook Kagome to the core. Pale, elegant fingers wrapped tightly around the chain from which the Shikon shards hung, pulling it free of Kagome's neck. The youkai's right hand clutched the twinkling fragments triumphantly, dark energy surrounding it as she absorbed them into her body,

"Yes! I can feel it! The power of the Shikon no Tama!" Clouds of youki swirled around her as her body began to grow with the newly instilled power of the Shikon shards. When the clouds cleared, Kagome watched in horror as the no longer beautiful youkai began to make her way to where Kagome was bound. She blinked back tears, knowing full well that nobody, not even Inuyasha, could save her now,

'Why did this youkai have to put up a barrier? No wonder Inuyasha can't sense her!' The youkai was moving at an agonizingly slow rate, purposefully trying to cause Kagome suffering. Kagome closed her eyes in anticipation, willing herself to calm down…and failing.

The jyaki bind was taking its toll on her body, as she was slowly losing consciousness. It was a clouded mind that heard the shout of somebody familiar, and the flash of a red sword. She blinked as her muscles began to loosen and her head stopped swimming,

"Kagome! Get to the well, hurry!" Her head snapped up at the voice,

'Inuyasha!' She stood and wavered on her feet, trying to find equilibrium,

"What are you waiting for? GO!" She did not need to be told twice, and sprinted as quickly as her body would allow to the well. Apparently, not quickly enough,

"You will not escape me miko! Your holy powers will be a delight to devour!" Long, black claws ripped through the top of her uniform; creating a deep gash in her chest. She cried out in pain. However, the well was just a few steps away…if she could somehow find the strength to make them. 

Her chance presented itself when Inuyasha came charging at the youkai, distracting her from Kagome. So, using her last ounce of energy, Kagome lept into the Bone Eaters Well. The world around her went black.

* * *

Kagome was first aware of a terrible, searing pain in her chest. She hissed in agony and opened her eyes, only to close them abruptly at the light of the room she lay in. She groaned and tried to open them again, much more slowly this time. Blinking to clear her hazy vision, she heard somebody chuckle softly,

"Awake, huh?" She identified the voice immediately,

'Inu…yasha?' She sighed and relaxed inwardly, looking to the source of the sound. Sure enough, not three meters away from her sat a silver haired figure with familiar golden eyes. She heard even more chuckling,

"What? No 'thank you'? Maybe next time I find you injured I'll just leave you to bleed to death." His tone was clearly amused, and Kagome couldn't help but frown at his words. She was aware of him leaping to land next to her,

"Or maybe," he purred in her ear, "Next time I'll finish the job." Her eyes widened considerably at his remark,

'Something is _very _wrong here.' She turned her head fully to look at him, and sure enough, while this person was definitely Inuyasha…certain aspects of his appearance gave away that something was not quite right.

Firstly, while he was wearing an outfit similar to the one that Kagome was used to, it was a darker shade of red. Secondly, the sleeves of his pants were hanging loose instead of being bunched around his ankles. Thirdly, he was not wearing his usual white under-shirt(2), leaving the upper part of his chest visible. And the fourth, and most disturbing change was Inuyasha's lack of his binding rosary. 

Kagome felt helpless lying on the floor next to this unbound Inuyasha, and she hated feeling helpless. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to raise herself into a sitting position, but did not get far. The pain in her chest increased dramatically once she had moved it only slightly, causing her to gasp and fall back down to the futon upon which she lay. 

The hanyou's expression became serious, and he began to examine her wound,

"Shit wench, how many more times I am going to find you injured on my territory because that bastard you travel with can't protect you properly?" He said roughly, "I swear, you're going to die before you and your little band of idiots lead me to all of the shards!" Kagome felt her temper rise, but fought to keep it in check. Some of the things he had said made absolutely no sense to her…and she had a feeling that it would be better for her to keep quiet for the time being.

* * *

'Inuyasha' frowned,

'What? No insults? Not a single heated word? And why isn't she defending that bastard like she normally does?' He smirked, 'She must really be out of it.' He leaned down to her chest and sniffed at the gash there, his frown returning, deeper than before,

'Shit…she was found on _my _land, yet this wound wasn't made by one of mine!' He suppressed an angry growl, 'I'm going to have to find the fool who allowed a foreign youkai onto my land and punish him.'

* * *

Staring fixedly at the ceiling, Kagome couldn't help but blush as she felt Inuyasha sniff her wound. However, she could not keep herself from looking down when she felt something…wet running over it.

Her entire face went beat red…Inuyasha was _licking _the gash in her chest!

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha stopped his actions to look up at her, and grinned at the expression on her face. Then, saying nothing, he continued with his licking. 

At first his tongue on her injury stung, but after a minute or two of continuous licking the throbbing which had been plaguing her stopped,

'Did he just…heal me?' However, although she wanted to discover _how _his 'licking' had been able to heal her, she was all too aware of the fact the hanyou's lips were _still _on her chest…and were moving downwards. She began to panic. Both of her arms were pinned to the floor, and she knew that she had no way of breaking free from Inuyasha's grip,

"Stop it!" To her surprise, she felt Inuyasha's mouth cease its path. However, his grip on her arms did not loosen. He gazed at her with an evil smirk,

"You always ruin my fun bitch." His smirk widened, "You're lucky I listen when you tell me to stop." He let go of her arms and stood up, still gazing down at her,

"I see you don't have any shards on you. A pity…it would've been nice to add some to my collection." Kagome scowled, no matter the differences in him; it always came back to one thing with Inuyasha- the Shikon no Tama,

"The youkai that attacked me took them." He frowned and turned away from her, walking to sit down at his original place by the wall. Kagome pushed herself off the ground, and managed to stand up despite her protesting muscles- that were incredibly stiff from her earlier ordeal. Curiosity began flooding her mind,

"Where are we, exactly?" Inuyasha seemed surprised by the question, but answered none-the-less,

"You're in my castle wench." Kagome was thoroughly confused, Inuyasha was not supposed to have a castle…then again, he wasn't supposed to have 'territories' either. She made her way to the door, wanting to look out into the hallway. But, once she arrived to her destination, she was flung back painfully by an invisible force,

'This room is shielded?' She heard Inuyasha snicker,

"Really Kagome, surely you have learnt by now that I would never allow you to escape without _my _permission." Kagome glared at him,

"I wasn't trying to escape! I…just wanted to look into the hall." Inuyasha smirked,

"Hmph…whatever you say wench." Kagome clenched her fists and sat back down on her futon,

'Oh, if only I could sit him! _Then _he'd 'let' me escape.' Her brooding was interrupted by a polite knock on the door. She looked up from her feet to see who it was. Her heart skipped a beat,

"Miroku-sama!"

* * *

Inuyasha blinked at uniform-garbed girl before him. He had the distinct impression that something was not right when he looked at her.

Firstly, where there should have been an injury where the youkai scratched her, there was simply her normal school uniform top. Secondly, he could smell that she had been in close proximity with Naraku, or one of his detachments, within the past day. (Which was impossible, as she had been within his sight the entire day- save for the youkai attack…and that youkai had not been one of Naraku's offspring.) Thirdly, there were Shikon fragments hanging around her neck which should not have been there, as Inuyasha had retrieved them from the corpse of the youkai who had _stolen _them from her. And the fourth, and most disturbing change, was that he could smell the fear that had welled up within Kagome when she had seen him,

"All right wench, what the fuck is going on?" 'Kagome' glared at him in an attempt to look angry, (which Inuyasha could see was an obvious façade…as her fear had increased substantially.)      

"What's with the outfit, Inuyasha?" She said, looking him up and down, "I thought it was your style to _put _rosaries on others, not on yourself!" Inuyasha frowned at this remark, and without talking hoisted 'Kagome' onto his shoulder. He heard her heartbeat increase,

"W-what do you think you're doing? You're not taking me to your castle are you?" Inuyasha kept his gaze forward as he hopped through the forest,

"No, I'm taking you to Kaede-baba…maybe she knows what the hell is going on." Kagome looked to the ground in thought.

After a few minutes Inuyasha landed outside Kaede's hut, and proceeded to drag Kagome inside. Kaede looked from him to Kagome in confusion,

"What is wrong, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground again and sat down.

* * *

'Kagome' felt her heart beating loudly in her ears as the shoulder of her capture pressed uncomfortably into her stomach. Why was Inuyasha acting like this?

'It's as though he thinks we're not enemies…why is he wearing a rosary, and why did he look so confused when I asked him if he was taking me to his castle?' Her cheeks burned bright red as continued looking at the ground, 'and why hasn't he kissed me once? Not that I want him to, or anything…'

As the hanyou continued toward wherever he was going, which Kagome doubted he had told her the truth about, 'Right, as if the great, evil Lord Inuyasha knows some village miko who helps us!' she became absorbed in trying to keep her fear in check. And soon 'Inuyasha' had landed outside a small, familiar hut,

'Was he telling the truth? But…how is this possible?' She managed to look calm as Inuyasha took her off of his shoulder,

"What is wrong, Inuyasha?" 

"Baba…there's something wrong with Kagome."

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me what you think! I know it may be a bit confusing right now…but many explanations will come next chapter!   

(1) There is a later episode in which a demon head puts Miroku in a jyaki (evil energy) bind

(2) Does anybody know the name for it…its completely slipped my mind.


End file.
